


hello from the other side

by cvptainmarvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sadness, also the cw trailer effed me up so i wrote this, cries, yay, yes i love adele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm sorry for everything that i've done</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello from the other side

So it's done. The moment the words left Tony's mouth, he knew it was over, and though it hurt, he was not about to take them back. After all, those words were true. Tony had thought he was Steve's friend. He had thought that somehow all the absolute bullshit they had been through in the last few years had made them closer than just acquaintances. Apparently. he'd thought wrong.

And god it hurt. The ache Tony felt in his heart was only comparable to the ache he felt when shrapnel was rushing to his heart with no arc reactor to stop it. The ache, both times, didn't come from pain. It was born from fear, loneliness, and desperation. 

The worst part wasn't letting go. It wasn't the realization that what they had had was over. What hurt the most was hearing Steve say that the reason for all of this was Bucky. Tony knew that they obviously had a much deeper bond than Iron Man and Captain America could ever form in such a short time together, but those words. "But he's my friend," Steve had said, pain in his voice, his eyes pleading Tony for... forgiveness? For understanding?

Well he got neither. All Steve got was a slap in the face and the smell of smoke from burned bridges. Steve was still making his peace with what happened. The super soldier played the scene over and over in his mind. Bucky over Tony any day, but he couldn't help but think that there was a way out where he'd get to keep the love and friendship of both of them. When it was all over, Sam had held him as Steve sobbed into his shoulder, devastated at the ties that had been cut.

Steve knew it could never go back to the way it was, but that didn't mean that he didn't spend every waking moment telling himself that all of it could have been avoided had he told Tony that he fucking loved him! But it was over, and the countless opportunities for confession had come to an end.

Tony felt betrayed, though he knew there was no one to blame but himself. Three simple words would have sufficed. And he knew that Steve felt it too. He knew that the two of them in their bashful state would never come around to telling each other and he knew he could have done it. But he didn't. And now he could never tell Steve what he felt and he would never hear it from Steve.

Even if it was ever resolved, their sheer pride would stop them from pursuing any kind reconciliation, romantic or not. So Tone watched Steve how he would before, only with sorrow instead of adoration. He looked upon Steve, now, with an empty heart and a mile thick wall between the two. And Steve looked away.


End file.
